September 1 2017 - An Ordinary Day
by almostcrazedmonkey
Summary: What really happened on September 1, 2017, the so-called "Epilogue Day". A oneshot focused on Harry, Hermione and their family and filling in some blanks from JK Rowling's Epilogue. [Updated and cleaned up]


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter & etc. belongs to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended. Story is for your and my enjoyment. **

Around ten o'clock on the 1st of September, a family of six made their way into Kings Cross Station. To the casual observer they looked like a typical British family. The father with raven black hair and brown glasses led the family purposefully to their destination, while carrying an ample amount of luggage. The mother with brown hair and an antique-looking handbag kept an eye on each of their children, especially the younger two who were prone to chase the next excitement in the station. Their oldest child, a boy, did not resemble either parent and had an unusual hue of orange and yellow hair. Their second oldest, a girl, strode on with her bags and carried the air of mature intelligence. Their second youngest, a boy, stayed close to the father and looked around in wonder but with searching eyes. Their youngest, a girl, clung to the mother and gave wistful looks towards each of her siblings.

As the family approached the platforms, they saw a large congregation of people in the waiting areas around platforms nine and ten. The people were an assorted bunch, comprising of different ages - though skewing toward the younger - races, genders, and classes, but united in their zeal for Harry Potter. Some carried banners, others wearing costumes, many taking pictures and selfies - especially in front of a sign for Platform Nine and Three Quarters - and many others reciting and reenacting their favorite memories and scenes. Most passengers looked at them with amusement and if not joining them, passed them by, and the members of the congregation, in their little bubble, hardly noticed the other passengers, including the family of six.

The family looked on in mild amusement. They kept their distance and observed. By careful study of their faces, especially those of the parents and the older children, one divines this scene was not their first observation nor were they surprised.

The man first spoke, "Hermione, I still can't believe so many people are captivated by us even in the Muggle world. This is even worse than Diagon Alley."

The woman responded with a chuckle, "Harry, it is so true. And this year it seems the crowd is much bigger than years before. Honestly, don't they have something better to do?"

Their older daughter had a knowing smile. She jumped in, "Mum, dad, don't you know why? And relax mum, the crowd should be smaller next year, I think."

Harry and Hermione looked at their daughter with puzzled expressions. Hermione asked, "Rose, does it have to do with that book series you were reading several years ago?"

Rose responded, "Of course mum. Remember that epilogue at the end of the last book? Where all of us were at the station seeing us older kids off to Hogwarts? Except you were married to Uncle Ron and dad was married to Aunt Ginny?" Rose paused with a shudder, and continued, "Well, that supposedly happened today. If I do my math correctly, September 1st of this year."

Hermione stared at Rose and then understood why there were so many fans at Kings Cross. She did not want to remember more about that epilogue. Ten years ago, after the stories came out in the Muggle world, she had become curious and bought a copy of the book. While the story was mostly accurate and the author was proficient in her craft, the epilogue was wrong. Plus, how could someone writing in 2007 foretell what would happen a decade later? Just like she did with her Divination ball during her third year, Hermione soon chugged that book to the dustbin, metaphorically of course. That unfortunately did not stop their kids, in particular Rose, from reading the books and raising interesting and sometimes awkward conversations at the dinner table, especially at the Burrow.

Her younger son interrupted Hermione's thoughts, "Mum, dad, will this be the case at Hogwarts? I hope the other kids don't keep coming up to me asking for stories about you two."

Harry kneeled down and spoke softly to his son, "Ronnie, do not worry. It has been almost two decades and most of us in the wizarding world have moved on. We are surprisingly more famous in the Muggle world. When you get to Hogwarts, most of your classmates should not bother you about us. Just because you are a Potter doesn't mean you have to carry the burden of our fame. That is the last thing I wished for you or your siblings. Plus Teddy and Rose will look after you."

Ronnie smiled at his dad. His older brother Teddy walked up to him and placed his hand on Ronnie's shoulder, giving him the encouragement of a dutiful older brother.

Their younger daughter then pulled on her mother's coat and exclaimed, "Mum, what is that stick that girl is holding? Why does she have a phone on that stick?" 

Hermione looked at where her daughter was pointing and laughed. She then said, "Emily, dear, that is a selfie stick. It is used to take pictures of oneself using the camera on the phone. The stick allows the girl to capture the background. She obviously wants to capture herself standing before the sign for Platform Nine and Three Quarters."

Harry looked on with a laugh, "Ha! It seems they are expecting us to stop before that sign and then rush onto the wall to get the platform. Little do they know we haven't done that for years!"

The Ministry of Magic had changed the entry to Platform Nine and Three Quarters several years ago. Most people in the magical world realized that over time, more and more Muggles would notice wizards and witches arriving every September 1 and June and vanishing into a wall. Stories would proliferate, especially given the internet. Therefore, at the urging of Hermione and other progressive voices, the Ministry upgraded the entry for Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Most families could and were flooing directly from their homes to a waiting room on the platform. Those of more Muggle backgrounds or inclinations, like the Potters, could enter via Kings Cross Station and reach the platform through an unused waiting room on the top floor of the station. By dialing into a payphone, wizards and witches would be whisked onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters. The Ministry ensured no vagrants entered or stayed in that room and given it was a waiting room far from the platforms, Muggle passengers hardly ventured there.

That was how the Potters reached the platform with time to spare. The fresh early autumn air greeted them as they exited to the platform and the comforting sight of the Hogwarts Express awaited. Despite all the changes in their lives and the somewhat turbulent world around them, the annual pilgrimage to the Hogwarts Express provided them and their children a familiar comfort.

"Harry!" "Hermione!"

Ron's voice from farther down the platform brought smiles to the family's faces. Ron walked up to them with his wife and three kids in tow. The families gave each other hugs and the kids started chatting.

"So, can't believe it, your son and my son both heading off to Hogwarts. Wanna wager how long McGonagall calls it quits?"

Harry laughed and offered, "How about Halloween?"

Hermione slapped him on the chest and scowled at her husband and best friend, "They better not. I won't have my son battle a troll or a three-headed dog during his first year. He can easily be killed. Or worse, expelled." Hermione ended with a smirk.

Harry and Ron both rolled their eyes. Some things never change.

"Hey guys!" Harry, Hermione and Ron turned around to see Neville and Ginny walk up to them with their two kids.

"Nervous?" Neville asked while wringing of his hands and looking at his daughter, who was also starting Hogwarts.

The trio looked at Neville and laughed. It was obvious Neville was the most nervous, whether at the thought of leaving his daughter in a boarding school and in a dormitory with boys, or at the thought he would be teaching his own daughter. While his years co-leading Dumbledore's Army and serving as an Auror had boosted his confidence, Neville could be counted to be his old bumbling self every once in a while.

"She will be fine. As long as she doesn't lose her toad on the Hogwarts Express and calling you the moment she starts wandering down the hallways," Ginny comforted her husband.

"Is there reception on the Hogwarts Express?" Ronnie asked the adults.

"There is, but do spend time meeting your new classmates and upper years. There is much to the world outside your phone." Harry told Ronnie.

"Don't forget to say hi to Winky and bond with the elves. I packed enough socks for you. But do watch out for Peeves!" Hermione added.

The wizarding world had advanced in technology over the past decades, with cell phones and computers more common, especially among non-pureblooded families. The Ministry worked to ensure the new technologies worked with magic and while there were hiccups, the transition had been generally smooth. Calling, texting or email was slowly replacing flooing and owl, especially among the younger generation. However, after lengthy debate, the ban on electronics remained at Hogwarts. The need to focus on training young wizards and witches on magic and to keep their eyes and minds off phones and computers provided the impetus for keeping the ban.

Ronnie was not too happy with the news but he took it with stride. As much as he enjoyed electronics like the next eleven year old, his parents inculcated in him the joys of the outside world, including flying on a broom and reading a book from start to finish. With the world of magic ready at his fingertips, or wand-tip, he was ready to leave home and embrace life at Hogwarts.

Teddy interrupted everyone's thoughts, and bade goodbye, "Mum, dad, I'm going to get going now. Head Boy duties await. Bye mum, bye dad, love you."

Harry and Hermione both gave Teddy a long hug and wished him well for his final year. He had come a long way from being an orphan and living with Andromeda and then with his adopted parents. While his proclivity for mischief remained - after all, he was the biological son of a Marauder and the adopted son of a second generation Marauder - he had grown to be responsible and caring, especially for his younger siblings. Each of them bade him goodbye as Teddy started off towards the Heads carriage, with Ronnie giving Teddy a mock kiss and pantomime in French, to which Rose laughed and Emily looked away in slight disgust.

"Congrats on being made a prefect! Glad you take after your mum and not your dad," Ron smiled at Rose.

Rose smiled and thanked her uncle while her dad scowled. She was proud of being an exemplary student during her four years at Hogwarts and wanted to excel in her upper years too. With her OWLs approaching and also preparing for her A-Levels so she could attend a Muggle university, Rose was her mother's daughter true and through. Even so, she could not find the fortitude to read _Hogwarts, A History_ more than once.

"Mum, dad, when can I go to Hogwarts?" Emily begged her parents.

"In three years, sweetie. Don't you want to stay home with mum and dad for longer? Plus, now you are the only one home and will get all our attention!" Hermione told her daughter.

Emily smiled. As the youngest sibling, she was the most family-oriented and loved spending time with her mum, dad and siblings. While Teddy and Rose regaled her with stories about Hogwarts, which piqued her interest, Emily knew her time with mum and dad would need to be cherished. From playing Quidditch and tag with dad in the backyard to playing piano with mum at the local community hall to baking cookies with grandma on winter evenings, Emily had a life any young girl would want. Hogwarts could wait.

The billowing sound from the Hogwarts Express signaled time for final goodbyes and hugs. Harry and Hermione watched as Rose and Ronnie ascended the train and found a compartment with a window facing them. Soon Ron's and Neville's kids joined them and all of them waved to their parents. Neville bade Ginny a good bye and closed the train door behind him.

"Another year, another kid off to Hogwarts," Harry said as he clasped his hand with Hermione's.

"It's not every year. We don't have that many kids!" Hermione replied with a smile.

As the train departed the station, a few tears escaped from Hermione, and from Ginny and Ron's wife as well. Their kids were taking flight right before their eyes, and each September 1 the nest became lighter and lighter. Their parents were approaching their forties - still young in wizarding years but with the usual responsibilities of keeping a job, bringing up kids and maintaining a home. Every September 1 marked a milestone of sorts, as the kids grew up and the memories of the war faded in the distance. This year, apart from seeing the unusual congregation of people at Kings Cross, it was the same as years past. It did not get dull, especially for Harry Potter, and given the tribulations that marked his life during its first two decades, an ordinary day with his wife, kids and friends continued to make life worth living for.

 _Let me know what you think. The focus is on Harry, Hermione and their kids and I kept the other details and characters vague, so I can expand on the story later. I welcome your two cents on who Ron's wife should be! Luna? Someone else? I also filled in with more background about their lives and the wizarding world and aimed to be realistic (doing my best attempt at teenagers and how they think). Happy to get your reviews!_


End file.
